Someone to Back You in a Knife Fight
by arysa13
Summary: When Lemon discovers the key ring Zoe engraved for Anna Beth, Judson isn't there to help Zoe cover, but Wade is.


**I think in the show this happens over a few weeks not a few days whoops but anway**

* * *

Zoe can honestly say she never thought she'd be heartbroken over a woman from Alabama friend-breaking up with her. But it had been so nice to do girly stuff with Anna Beth, talk about boys and shoes, the kinds of conversations Lavon refuses to engage in. Of course, she has Rose, but as much as Zoe loves her, a fourteen-year-old isn't _really_ the same thing.

At least there's always wine. Wade pours her a glass while she insults him. It's their kind of weird flirting, in a way. Not that she _means_ to flirt with him. Somehow it just kind of happens.

"So," he says. "Who peed in your cornflakes?" He really does have a way with words. Zoe sips at her wine.

"Nobody important, turns out," she says. She doesn't mean to sound so pathetic, but Anna Beth's rejection still stings, and here's Wade being uncharacteristically understanding. Plus, there's something about the way he looks tonight, more mature somehow, though she can't put her finger on exactly what it is. "Just missed having a girlfriend."

"Look, Zoe…" he leans forward. "A friend's a friend. Male, female, who gives a damn? You got Lavon. You got… George Tucker. As long as you got someone to back you in a knife fight, I'd say you're doing alright in my book."

Zoe nods, a small smile playing at her lips. He's right, of course, which is unusual in itself. The sincerity with which he gives her this piece of advice is something else entirely, and though he doesn't list himself amongst the people who'd back her in a knife fight, she can read between the lines.

She still hasn't been able to figure out what's different about him though, and it's beginning to bug her.

"Why do you look different?" she blurts out.

"New shirt," Wade answers quickly, like he's been waiting for her to notice.

"It looks nice on you," she tells him, before she can think better of it. He doesn't mock her for the compliment though, in fact he seems pleased, but she glances down at her wine anyway, for some reason unable to hold his gaze. It's rare that she gets to see this side of him. The genuine side, without all the jokes and bravado he seems to use to keep people from getting too close. She likes him this way.

Anna Beth enters the Rammer Jammer then, with the rest of the Belles, and the moment is gone. She's going to need more than this one glass of wine if she's going to survive this.

"I'll be in the corner," she tells Wade. "I'll take the whole bottle."

He hands her the bottle and she runs off to hide alone at a table where no one will notice her. She passes Judson who gives her a nod as he stands up and leaves the bar. Maybe he's finally given up. It's probably for the best.

Zoe snags a table in a dimly lit corner, far enough away not to draw attention to herself, but unfortunately not far enough to be out of earshot of Delia Anne's pompous drawl. She pours herself some more wine.

She tunes out a little after Delia Anne announces Anna Beth as the new Memory Matron (Zoe still isn't _totally_ sure what that is, but apparently it's a big deal). She glances over to the bar where Wade is wiping glasses in his crisp white shirt. He really does look particularly good tonight. He always looks good of course, though she'd never let him know that. His ego is big enough already. But tonight it's like he actually _tried._ She didn't know he had it in him to try at anything.

Zoe starts a little, ripped from her thoughts when she hears Lemon say her name (which is never a good thing). She whips her head around to see Lemon dangling the keychain Zoe had given Anna Beth as a gift. Uh oh. Zoe shrinks further into the corner.

"Which is peculiar, because you two aren't even friends," Lemon is saying. "Or are you?"

The bar is dead silent as Zoe watches on, waiting to see what Anna Beth will do. The new Memory Matron looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Care to explain yourself?" Lemon says. Anna Beth stammers over an unconvincing denial. Lemon doesn't let up, hounding Anna Beth for a confession, and Zoe can hardly bear to watch. Maybe Anna Beth rejected her, but they were friends for a while and Zoe hates seeing her suffer. More to the point, she hates seeing Lemon win.

"My key chain!" Zoe yells out, even as she's speaking she wonders if she'll regret it later. She gets up and strides over to Lemon and Anna Beth. "I was wondering where it went!" Zoe lies. She looks to Anna Beth, who at least looks grateful. "Must have dropped it."

"You dropped a key chain engraved to yourself?" Lemon says with an unconvinced laugh. Zoe snatches the key from Lemon's outstretched arm. She really didn't think this plan through. She glances around the bar for someone else, _anyone_ she can pretend to give a key to. Too late, she remembers Judson left the bar earlier. She locks eyes with Wade.

"Peaches!" she exclaims, and Wade raises an eyebrow. He's well aware he's going to be dragged into some crazy scheme but Zoe has no intention of letting him out of it. She's doing it for Anna Beth. She'll explain later.

She makes her way over to Wade and hands him the keys. He still looks more amused than anything, and at least that's more convincing that looking confused as hell.

"I got this for you," Zoe says.

"For me?" Wade says, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"It's the key to my carriage house," she tells him, silently begging him not to screw this up. "I decided that I didn't want to hide our relationship anymore."

"Well, ain't that sweet," Wade grins, shaking his head. Zoe glances over at Lemon who still doesn't look entirely convinced. She looks back at Wade and gives him a quick apologetic look for what she's about to do, before grabbing him by his shirt and dragging his lips to hers over the bar.

At first, she thinks, _how long does a kiss have to be to be convincing?_ But then his tongue slides into her mouth and she's not really thinking at all anymore, let alone about Lemon.

She's kissed Wade before, of course, drunk and distraught in his car, back before she really knew him. And she hasn't forgotten the time he kissed her when they were supposed to be building Lavon's Founder's Day float together. She still thinks about that kiss sometimes, the way her lips tingled for what felt like hours afterwards.

But neither of those times was like _this._ He's kissing her like he really means it. He's not trying to get into her pants, he's not trying to shut her up or piss her off. It's like he really just wants to kiss her, like he's wanted to forever. There's too much space between them, but the bar prevents her from pulling him any closer. When he pulls away it takes her a second to open her eyes again, and she runs her thumb over her bottom lip absently, still feeling the pressure of his lips.

She manages to meet his eyes, and she barely notices Lemon storming out of the bar. At this particular moment she can't even remember the circumstances that led to her kissing Wade in the first place, only that she's glad she did.

"Zoe…" Wade starts, hesitant but earnest.

"Shh," she hushes him. She doesn't want anyone to catch wind of the ruse. Better just to leave and she can explain later, if he hasn't already figured it out. "I'll see you later," she tells him. Wade nods and Zoe heads for the door, throwing one last look back over her shoulder to see him watching her as she leaves.

Wade shows up at her doorstop just after midnight. She hasn't been thinking about the kiss the whole time. Just most of it.

"Okay, before you say anything, I only kissed you because I didn't want everyone to know that Anna Beth and I are friends. _Were_ friends. We're not anymore because she dumped me to be Memory Matron and if Lemon and Delia Anne found out I gave her that key chain they'd probably fire her. Or demote her or whatever they do to Memory Matrons…" Zoe rambles.

"Relax, Doc," Wade chuckles. "I just came over here to give your key chain back. I guess Anna Beth will be wanting her key back too."

"Right." Zoe licks her lips and tries her best not to look at his. Which is hard for two reasons, one being that his lips are much closer to her eye level than his eyes. The other being that she can't stop thinking kissing him again. Does he know? Probably not, because if he did he'd be making some crude remark about it. Instead, he's disturbingly quiet.

"Wade?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"We'll have to pretend for a little longer," she says. "You don't mind, right?"

"Pretend what exactly?"

"You know. That we're dating. To protect Anna Beth's reputation."

Wade snorts. "You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend so that someone who isn't even your friend doesn't have her reputation ruined."

"Yes."

"What about your reputation?" he raises an eyebrow. "You sure you wanna be seen with the likes of me?"

"You and I both know my reputation here is already shot to hell," Zoe rolls her eyes.

"Well, what about my reputation then? I don't want people to think I actually like you," Wade says.

"You can be my fake boyfriend for a few days and then dump me in public and spread rumours about how bad I am in bed," Zoe tells him.

Wade laughs. "Well, how can I say no to an offer like that?" His grin is infectious and Zoe finds herself laughing along with him. They fall silent again then, and Zoe wonders if he can feel the charge in the air between them like she can.

"Alright, well…" Wade nods. "Goodnight. Peaches." He winks and Zoe bites her lip to keep the ridiculous smile off her face.

She heads back inside once he's gone, and she almost wants to text him, or go over or tell him to come back here.

"Don't be stupid, Zoe," she mutters to herself. "It's _Wade._ You don't _miss_ him. He was just here. And he's annoying."

But the feeling won't go away, and that, combined with the smiling and fixation she seems to have on his lips can only mean one thing. She has a goddamn crush on Wade Kinsella.

* * *

"What the hell is a Sweetie Pie dance?" Zoe asks Lavon at breakfast the next morning. She's pretty sure _Sweetie Pie dance_ are the words he used but it doesn't mean anything to her.

"It's a Bluebell tradition. You ask someone to be your sweetie pie and take them to the dance for everyone to see. It's like… a declaration of your love for the whole town."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure," Zoe snorts.

"It's romantic."

"So are you going to ask Didi?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lavon shrugs. "And I suppose you'll be taking your new boyfriend, Wade Kinsella?" Lavon grins. Zoe groans.

"You heard about that already?"

"It's Bluebell. Course I heard. But I do know you two aren't really dating so what's going on?"

"You didn't tell anyone that did you?"

"Hell no. And deprive the town of such juicy gossip?" Lavon laughs.

"I hate you," Zoe groans. Lavon just laughs harder.

"Speaking of your beau," Lavon nods to the kitchen door just as Wade pushes it open, whistling.

"Oh, hey, peaches," Wade winks. "Lavon," he grabs a muffin from the bench.

"Peaches?" Lavon looks at Zoe, and she can tell he's mocking her.

"It was the first term of endearment that came into my head!" Zoe defends.

"I like it," Wade grins.

"Zoe was just about to ask you to the Sweetie Pie dance," Lavon says. Wade almost chokes on his muffin.

"Oh, hell no. I've never been to one of those things and I don't intend to start now," he says. Zoe had been about to voice a similar protest, but seeing as Wade's so against it, now she thinks it's a great idea.

"What will the town think if we don't go together?" Zoe points out.

"They'll think we aren't together. Which we aren't."

"You said you'd be my pretend boyfriend!"

"I'm starting to think that was a bad decision. Being your pretend boyfriend is almost as bad as being your actual boyfriend," Wade grimaces. "Without the benefits, if you know what I mean."

"I'll have you know no boyfriend of mine has ever complained about me as a girlfriend," Zoe protests.

"Didn't your last boyfriend dump you?"

Zoe huffs. "Come on, Wade. Be my sweetie pie?" she says sweetly. "You can dump me at the dance."

Wade rolls his eyes but Zoe can see his resolve is fading.

"Fine. But I'm not buying you a corsage and I'm not wearing a tie."

Zoe beams and she swears Wade is trying to hold back a smile. Lavon casts some sort of knowing glance between them, and Zoe narrows her eyes at him, before deciding it's time to escape to work.

* * *

It's times like these Zoe really wishes things with Anna Beth had worked out. She could _really_ use a girlfriend right about now.

She's just innocently going about her day, tending to her patients, antagonising Brick. The usual. Only, every now and then she catches herself thinking about Wade. She finds it kind of funny how against the Sweetie Pie dance he is. Honestly, she thinks the whole thing is kind of dumb herself but his disdain is on a whole other level. It's sweet though, that he agreed to go, however reluctantly. She wonders if maybe he's secretly always wanted to go.

"What are you smiling about?" Addy asks as Zoe walks out of her office, lost in her thoughts. "Or should I say who?"

"No one," Zoe says quickly.

"Not Wade then?" Addy says knowingly.

"Wade? Why would I be thinking about Wade?" Zoe denies unconvincingly.

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Addy points out. Zoe stares at her for a second.

"Right!" she nods. "I was thinking about Wade. He's such a dreamboat."

"Mmhmm," Addy shakes her head and goes back to her business. And Zoe really wants to confide in Addy. In _anyone_ really. But she has to keep up the charade so she keeps her mouth shut. The only people who know the truth are Anna Beth, Lavon and Wade himself. She and Anna Beth aren't speaking and Lavon hates it when she has boy problems. And she _definitely_ can't tell Wade how she's feeling. At least not until she figures out what she actually is feeling. Because she can't _really_ have a crush on Wade, can she? So they had a great kiss. So what? He's a good kisser. She can admit that. It doesn't mean she actually _likes_ him. The thought is ludicrous. And yet not as ludicrous as it would have been only twenty-four hours ago.

Still, she doesn't have to pretend for much longer. She just has to get through the dance and then the whole thing will be over. She can forget it ever happened and stop thinking about him. Until then, she'll just try and avoid him. As well as anyone else in town that might want to talk about her new and sudden relationship with Wade. Which is pretty much everyone, as it turns out. Every single one of her patients manages to bring up Wade, however subtle or unsubtle.

"Addy!" Zoe calls as she flees the building. She's just going to go home and stay there until Saturday night. That's only two days away. "Tell Brick I'm sick! I'm going home and probably won't be in for a few days."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" Addy calls back, just as Zoe runs out the front door. Unfortunately, she is promptly ambushed by Dash.

"Doctor Hart! Just the person I've been meaning to see," he says, looking all too pleased with himself.

"For medical purposes, right?" Zoe asks, knowing it's wishful thinking. "Is something wrong with you?"

"No, no of course not. Doctor Breeland is my doctor anyway. I just had a few questions for the Blawker," he says. Zoe fights back a groan.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Dash," Zoe smiles, though she fears it might be closer to a grimace. "Plus, I think I'm getting sick," she fakes a small cough.

"Oh no," Dash says sympathetically. "But you'll be alright for the Sweetie Pie dance, won't you?" he says, then continues without waiting for an answer. "I hear you and Wade are going together. It takes a different kind of woman to get that man to such an event. How did you do it?"

"Oh, you know…" Zoe hedges. "My wit and charm won him over in the end," she laughs awkwardly.

"So, you were the one pursuing him then?"

"You know, it was more of a mutual… pursuance," she says.

"And how long has this secret relationship been going on?"

"A few weeks," Zoe says, not sure why she's still here talking to Dash when she should be running in the other direction, away from his probing questions.

"That's all? And you're already getting Wade to commit to you by taking you to the dance? Zoe Hart you must be a miracle worker," Dash laughs, a little astonished.

"What's the big deal? It's just a dance."

"This is Wade Kinsella we're talking about, remember?" Dash points out, and Zoe nods, deciding it's time to stop talking and start looking for an escape. "You must have that man wrapped around your little finger," Dash winks.

"I guess so!" Zoe says quickly, eager to end the conversation. "I really better get going though, I've got to rest up to make sure I'm better for the dance!"

"Of course, of course," Dash nods, and Zoe finally makes her escape.

After that harrowing experience, she could really use a drink. She's avoiding Wade though, so the Rammer Jammer is out. Instead she resorts to buying a cheap box of wine from the Dixie Stop and heads home, collapsing on her bed, relieved, before drinking the wine straight out of the cask.

Her relief is short lived, however, when Wade comes barging into her room not twenty minutes later, by which time she's located a very large glass and has already downed half the wine.

"Don't you ever knock?" Zoe groans.

"What's yours is mine, Peaches," he says with a roll of his eyes. His words are sarcastic but his tone isn't exactly his light-hearted self, and his expression is unimpressed. Zoe takes another sip out of wine.

"What crawled up your butt?" she asks. "And aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well, yeah. I was there, but then I got sick of people asking me about our so-called relationship so I made Shelly cover for me. Apparently I'm _lovestruck_ ," he balks. Zoe can't help but snort in laughter. "It's not funny! Wade Kinsella has never been lovestruck."

"It's a little funny," Zoe grins. Wade rolls his eyes again. "If it makes you feel any better I've been hounded all day too. And Dash ambushed me."

"It does not make me feel better because you deserve it since this is all your fault," Wade tells her. "And Dash ambushed me too."

"Oh no."

"Uh huh."

"What did you tell him?" Zoe asks, sure Wade is about to tell her that he's blown the whole thing. She probably couldn't blame him if he spilled the beans to Dash in the heat of the moment. She had almost been tempted to herself.

"I told him Zoe Hart is making me the happiest man on the planet," Wade grimaces. Zoe's eyes flash in delight.

"You didn't!" she laughs. Wade gives her a look that says _I can't believe it either, but yeah, I did._ "I seriously owe you one, Wade. You're the best!"

Wade rubs the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. Zoe would probably be embarrassed herself if she hadn't already had half a box of wine to herself.

"Yeah, yeah. You gonna give me some of that or not?"

Zoe holds out her half full glass and Wade strides over to the bed, grabbing the glass and flopping down next to her. He takes one sip and grimaces.

"Got anything stronger?" he asks, even as he's taking another swig.

"No," Zoe says with a sigh. She pauses, watching as Wade brings the glass to his lips again. "But I bet Lavon does," she says mischievously. Wade's eyes her, curious to see if she's serious. "Come on!" she says, jumping up from the bed. Wade shakes his head, grinning as he follows her.

They walk in side by side in silence as they head towards Lavon's, the sun hanging low in the sky now. It's warm out, but Zoe feels herself shiver, and she glances over at Wade. He's already watching her, and he raises an eyebrow when they make eye contact. He still doesn't say anything, and it throws her a little. Normally she can't shut him up. What on earth is he thinking?

Zoe quickly looks away, unable to hold his gaze any longer. She pushes open Lavon's kitchen door and heads straight for the liquor cabinet.

"He's not home, right?" Zoe asks.

"Who cares? What's he going to do, call the cops on us?" Wade snorts, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet.

"We should probably use glasses this time," Zoe says, and Wade shrugs.

"Suit yourself."

Zoe grabs two glasses and Wade pours two very generous servings. Zoe downs hers in two gulps and holds out her glass for more.

"Whoa, slow down, Doc," Wade laughs. "We gotta make this bottle last all night." He pours her another glass anyway, throwing back his own drink and pouring himself another as well.

"Nah uh. If Lavon comes home he'll kick us out and we'll have to leave the bottle behind," Zoe points out, planting herself on the carpet despite there being a perfectly good lounge suite right next to her. Instead she leans up against it. "Plus, I'm not much of a fan of whiskey so I prefer not to taste it."

"Just remember it's a little stronger than wine," Wade grins, joining her on the floor. "And, uh, you're not one to hold your liquor, if I remember correctly," he says, looking altogether too pleased with himself. A vivid memory of making out with Wade in his car comes flooding back to her.

"Wade!" Zoe scolds him, delivering a half-hearted backhand against his chest. "If you're thinking I'm going to make that mistake again, you can think again."

"Well, you never know," he shrugs, still smirking as he takes a sip of his drink. Zoe does the same, all the while thinking that she could easily wipe that stupid smirk off his face by just leaning over and pressing her lips against his. Goddamn her stupid brain.

"Crap," she says out loud.

"What now?"

"I just remembered I'm meant to be avoiding you," she groans, tilting her head back against the sofa. Her head spins a little and she realises just how drunk she is. It's kind of nice.

"Avoiding me? I'm doing you a huge favour, you should be showering me with gifts," Wade says. "What'd I do this time anyway?"

"Just exist," Zoe says.

"Nice."

Zoe looks across at him. He has nice eyes. And a cute smile. God, how ridiculous. She suddenly can't stop herself from bursting into a fit of giggles. At least drunk Zoe can find the humour in her own stupidity. Wade looks at her, bemused. Zoe brings her drink to her lips, spilling it in the process.

"You're a mess, Zoe Hart," Wades tells her, shaking his head.

"You're one to talk," Zoe pokes her tongue out. Okay, not her most mature moment.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's trashed off half a bottle of wine and a few shots of whiskey," he points out.

"I'm not trashed! And I thought we were talking about life," Zoe says. Wade's smile drops and he regards her seriously. Zoe squirms under his gaze.

"You've got a good life, Zoe," he tells her. "You've got a great job and a great place to live. What more do you need?"

Zoe shrugs, looking into her drink.

"You're not still upset about Anna Beth, are you?"

Zoe shrugs again.

"Look, Zoe," Wade sighs, scooting a little closer to her so their shoulders brush. Zoe drags her eyes up from her drink, which is probably a mistake. Why does he always look so good? "Like I said last night. You've already got great friends. You don't need someone you can't count on."

"I've got two friends, according to you."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"I had tons of friends in New York. Male _and_ female."

"And how many of them have called you up or come to visit?" Wade points out. Zoe swallows, knowing he's right. "And besides," he pauses, glances down then up again. "You've got three friends."

"Burt Reynolds?" Zoe guesses and Wade grins. Zoe smiles. "You're weirdly wise sometimes, you know that?"

Wade just looks at her in amusement. Her eyes flick down to his lips again, and she realises just how close they are.

"Wade?" she says.

"Yeah, Doc?" he murmurs.

"I think I'm drunk," Zoe whispers. Wade snorts.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" he says, but drunk Zoe misses the sarcasm.

"Because I _reeaally_ want to kiss you right now," she says. Wade swallows, silent for a moment.

"And you only want to do that when you're drunk, huh?"

"I only _admit_ it when I'm drunk," Zoe clarifies, but the words are barely out of her mouth before he's cupping her face to kiss her. Once his mouth is on hers she can't even think about anything else, like why this is probably a bad idea, or why he's even kissing her in the first place. It's only a few seconds though before he pulls back. Zoe stares at him, resisting the urge to press her fingers to her lips.

Wade's expression is unreadable, and Zoe isn't sure whether to ask why he kissed her, or why he stopped, or whether to just kiss him again and be done with it. The third option is looking pretty good, but then Lavon's booming voice fills the room and all three options become void.

"Zoe?" Lavon yells. "Is that you?"

Zoe glances at Wade, but he's picked up drink again and is staring into it thoughtfully, running his thumb along his bottom lip.

"Zoe!" Lavon yells again. Zoe jumps up, startling Lavon.

"Chill out, I'm right here!" she says. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I was hoping it was you otherwise it could have been a burglar," Lavon tells her.

"There are burglars in Bluebell?" Zoe scrunches her nose. "Huh."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lavon asks.

"We needed alcohol."

"We?"

"Oh," Zoe looks down. "Wade's here too."

"Hey Lavon," Wade calls from behind the couch.

"Is he naked or something? Why's he hiding?"

"No! Why would he be naked?" Zoe says, trying to come off casual, but the fact she's drunk, plus the fact that a minute ago she would have very much liked him to be naked, kind of ruins the desired effect. Wade hoists himself up to prove he's not naked. "See? Not naked."

Lavon stares at the two of them suspiciously. "Uh huh," he says.

"Well, we should be going. Separately, of course. To our own houses," Zoe says, heading towards the kitchen door.

"Yeah," Wade agrees. "What she said." He follows her.

"You can leave the bottle!" Lavon calls after them and Wade reluctantly places it on the kitchen counter as the two of them retreat hastily out of Lavon's house.

"I'll see you on Saturday," Zoe says to Wade, then runs off towards her own house before he can say anything else. She's so not ready to deal with whatever is going on between them. A couple more days and everything can go back to normal.

* * *

When Wade shows up on Zoe's doorstep on the night of the Sweetie Pie dance, he's true to his word in that he's not wearing a tie. He is however still wearing the rest of a suit, and Zoe does a double take when she opens to door.

"You clean up well," she tells him.

"I know," he grins.

"And you actually knocked this time," Zoe notes.

"Miracles do happen," Wade snorts. "Speaking of which…" he says, bring a hand from behind his back and presenting her with a corsage. Zoe looks up at him in delight. Of course, the delight is not because she's getting a corsage, but because Wade Kinsella actually giving someone a corsage is such a foreign concept that she can't help but find it amusing.

"What happened to not buying me a corsage?" she says, taking it from him.

"Well, Lavon had already bought one for Didi and he didn't want it to go to waste," Wade rolls his eyes. "Feel free to leave it at home."

"No, I want to wear it!" Zoe says, slipping the roses onto her wrist. Wade looks vaguely amused by the whole thing.

"Alright, let's go already. Get this thing over with."

Wade turns abruptly and starts down Zoe's front steps, leaving her to follow.

* * *

"Huh, there are actually pies here," Zoe notes as she walks into the party on Wade's arm. Her suggestion, of course, but there had been no argument from him. She sneaks a glance at him, trying to gauge how he's feeling. Honestly, it's a miracle he's even here. She doesn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but she has to wonder what's in for him.

"Is it just me, or is the mood in here kind of tense?" Wade mutters. Zoe grimaces. There are a few people who seem to be having a good time but overall the atmosphere is kind of dead.

"Do you think it's always like this?" Zoe whispers back. Wade shrugs.

"Probably," he says. "What's more depressing than a bunch of people pretending to be in love so they don't feel alone?"

"How about coming to this thing alone and standing around looking mopey?" Zoe suggests, spotting Lavon across the room.

"Yeah, okay, there's that," Wade agrees, and the two of them make their way over to Lavon.

"Lighten up," Wade tells Lavon, giving him a gentle punch on the shoulder.

"I'm not sad," Lavon lies.

"Please," Zoe scoffs. "Your sadness is rubbing off on everyone and making the whole thing awkward."

"No, it's always like this," Lavon tells them. "Plus, I think some of the awkwardness is coming from Brick." He nods his head in the direction of Doctor Breeland, who seems to be standing in silence with a woman Zoe doesn't know.

"Yikes," Zoe says.

"How's your scheme going, anyway?" Lavon asks.

"I think it's going well, although I am surprised no one has come up to us to comment on it," Zoe muses.

"It's almost like no one cares who you date, Doc," Wade says sarcastically.

"Funny."

"Nice corsage," Lavon says, smiling for the first time, though it's somewhat half-hearted.

"Yeah, thanks, by the way," Zoe says, holding her wrist up to admire it. It's still tacky, of course, but she appreciates the gesture. It's part of the fun of the whole evening.

"No problem. Wade was right, no point in letting it go to waste," Lavon shrugs. Zoe glances at Wade in surprise. He'd made it sound like it was Lavon's idea. Wade just rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's nice," is all Zoe can say. She's at a loss for words. _Wade_ being thoughtful? Unheard of.

"I should mingle or something," Lavon says, surveying the room. "You know. Mayor stuff."

"Go do your thing," Zoe says, and Lavon nods before wandering off to talk to some of his townspeople. Zoe looks at Wade. "Good thinking with the corsage," she says.

"Don't make a thing of it," Wade groans.

"I wasn't!" Zoe says, grinning. "I think it's really nice how you made Lavon buy me a corsage so you wouldn't have to do it and then pretended it was really from him all along."

"That's not what happened, and you know it."

"No, you just convinced him to give you the one he bought for Didi," Zoe grins even wider.

"Convinced is a strong word."

"Still."

"Can we break up yet or what?"

Zoe laughs and Wade almost cracks a smile too.

"Dance with me first?"

Wade rolls his eyes but nods, and Zoe takes his hand and leads him to the dancefloor. She spins under his arm before pulling herself to his chest and swaying slightly to the country song that's playing. They're silent for a minute or so and Zoe just kind of enjoys being close to him without having to justify it to herself or anyone else. And when the dance ends they can fake break up and go back to being just neighbours. Or friends, maybe. She supposes they are friends.

"You think you'll ever come to this thing again?" Wade asks. The song ends but he doesn't let her go. Zoe screws up her nose.

"The best thing about tonight was making fun of you, and I can do that from home," she says, and Wade laughs. "But I'm glad I got to experience it once, I guess."

"Well, I for one could have gone the rest of my life without this particular experience," Wade snorts.

"Oh, come on," Zoe says. "It hasn't been that bad."

"I guess it could have been worse," Wade concedes reluctantly, and he's watching her a little too intently to be completely comfortable. Zoe bites her lip.

"Why did you even come tonight, Wade?" she shouts, pulling away from him. Wade looks surprised for a moment before realising the time has come to stage their break up.

"You got me!" Wade shouts back. People are already turning to stare at the sudden outburst. It's probably the most interesting thing that's going to happen to them all week. "Why'd you even ask me to come? You know I hate this shit!"

"I _thought_ it would be nice to spend some time together! But you can't even pretend to like it for me!" Zoe yells.

"That's because we're always doing the things that you like, and never the things that I like!"

"Well, that's because I have taste and you don't!"

"You keep telling yourself that while you enjoy your stupid dance. I'll be at home doing something _actually_ fun. Oh, and don't bother coming over because we are done!"

"Good!" Zoe yells as Wade turns and storms through the crowd. She watches him leave, and her heart feels weirdly heavy, almost as if it was a real break up. Already she can hear the whispers of the people around her. She looks around for a friendly face, Lavon or George or someone, but all she finds is Dash sidling up to her.

"You're going to go after him, aren't you?" Dash says, recording the whole interaction. The man has no boundaries, apparently.

"Why would I?" Zoe says, genuinely surprised. "You heard him."

"Please, Zoe," Dash laughs condescendingly. "He doesn't _mean_ it. The man is lovestruck."

Zoe rolls her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, maybe lovestruck is a strong word. But anyone watching the two of you tonight can see he adores you."

Zoe stares dumbly after Wade, though he's long gone now. It's not like she believes Dash. It's just that she kind of wants it to be true. She _wants_ Wade to like her. Because she kind of likes him.

Then again, it's not _totally_ implausible. After all, he kept up this whole crazy charade with her, for no apparent benefit to himself.

She doesn't look at Dash again before deciding to go after Wade, and she ignores the looks she's getting from the rest of the party.

She doesn't really expect to catch up with him, after all he's got longer legs and a couple of minutes on her, but she finds him loitering in the town square, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Wade?" she calls as she approaches. He looks up.

"Zoe?"

"What are you doing out here?" she asks.

"Uh…" he rubs the back of his neck. "Waiting for you, actually. Figured you probably wouldn't want to be there much longer. We can walk back together or whatever," he shrugs, before looking at his feet.

"Wade," Zoe says. He looks up again. "Why did you come tonight? Why'd you even agree to this whole thing?"

Wade shrugs again. "Honestly?" he pauses. "I have no idea."

Zoe raises an eyebrow.

"Look, Zoe," he sighs. "I've been… meaning to tell you this for a while, but I guess I'm just not good at this stuff and so I'm just going to come right out and say it, and if you don't like it then we can just pretend it never happened, okay? But… I like you, Zoe."

Zoe bites back a smile. He looks so sincere, so uncertain, like she's never seen him before.

"Okay," Zoe says.

"Okay?" Wade repeats. "That's it?"

"Okay, I like you too," Zoe adds. Wade just stares at her for a moment.

"You do?" he says flatly, like he doesn't quite believe her.

"Yeah, I mean I know it doesn't make much sense but when does anything make sense in Bluebell?" Zoe shrugs. "I'm learning to just go with it."

Wade practically beams before pulling her in to kiss her. Zoe smiles into the kiss and their teeth clash because neither of them can stop grinning. Wade pulls back with a laugh, and then his smile drops suddenly.

"We don't have to go back in there, do we?" he says.

"God, no," Zoe says in disgust. "I was hoping you'd take me back to your place, if you know what I mean."

"That I can do," Wade says, his smile returning. "Come on, Doc, before anyone realises we've made up and wants to hound us with questions."


End file.
